Several lines of evidence suggest that stress contributes to the development of atherosclerotic disease. However, the precise mechanisms through which stress may lead to coronary heart disease are unknown. One possibility is that periods of chronic stress raise plasma lipid levels, either through increases in circulating neurohormones or through changes in diet, thereby increasing heart disease risk. The proposed study tests whether increased work demands raise plasma lipid levels, either directly or by stress-induced changes in dietary intake and other substances which may affect lipid levels. Subjects will be tax attorneys practicing in downtown Seattle and Bellevue who experience marked increases in work demands prior to the April 15 tax deadline and December 31 tax extension deadline. Fasting blood samples for lipid and azoprotein analyses will be obtained during the week preceding these deadlines and on two other occasions when such deadlines are not present. Dietary intake and the use of caffeine, alcohol, and nicotine will be assessed for 3 days prior to obtaining blood samples. Daily stressors and perceived stress will also be assessed during these 3-day periods. Job characteristics, psychological adjustment, and social support will be assessed as factors potentially mediating the impact of increased work demands on plasma lipids and lipoproteins. This study will answer the following questions: 1) Does exposure to increased work demands result in increases in plasma lipid and azoprotein concentrations? 2) Are appraisals of work demands as stressful and excessively heavy accompanied by increases in lipid and azoprotein levels? 3) Do individuals adopt a less healthful diet and increase their use of alcohol, caffeine, and nicotine during periods of heavier workload? 4) Do job characteristics, psychological adjustment, and social support modulate the effects of increased work demands on plasma lipid and azoprotein concentrations?